


Revenge

by joeyjames (lilyandjoey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/joeyjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is a little embarrassed when she remembers her over-emotional displays of the first few days. Now that she is calmer, she is making her plans. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Hermione sits at her kitchen table, staring thoughtfully into a cup of tea. It has been three weeks since she caught Ron cheating on her with Lavender Brown. Three endless weeks. She is still indescribably hurt and angry, but she thinks the worst part – the mad, irrational part – is over. Initially she shrieked like a banshee. Hermione is a little embarrassed when she remembers her over-emotional displays of the first few days. Now that she is calmer, she is making her plans. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold.

Unfortunately for Ron, Hermione has always been one to plan things meticulously. Her revenge on him will be incredibly well thought through. She may be calmer, but her anger hasn’t dissipated in the slightest. Her immediate reaction was to repay like with like – to show Ron exactly how much it hurts to catch the one you love doing something (or someone) that you cannot forgive them for. Worryingly, it still seems like a good idea, and Hermione has plenty of options to choose from.

It is so unlike Hermione, so unexpected, that she is even more determined to go through with her strange plan for revenge. This will come totally out of the blue. Ordinarily, she wouldn’t dream of behaving in this way, but everything hurts and she just feels that someone else has to hurt too. Ron will never forgive her for this, and she doesn’t want to be forgiven. The best way to get at him has always been through his family.

Methodical as ever, even in her rage, Hermione sits at her kitchen table. Scraps of parchment litter the surface in front of her. She has already crossed Bill and Fred off her list of things to do. She may be out to cause pain, but it is Ron she wants to hurt, not anyone else. She certainly isn’t a marriage wrecker. Percy is at the bottom of her list. She won’t cross him off just yet, but he is a last resort. Yes, it would annoy Ron immensely if she shagged Percy. However, Percy is highly irritating and he just isn’t sexy. Hermione feels terribly bitchy thinking that, but she still has standards after all. Ginny comes just above Percy, more for the difficulty factor than anything else. It would humiliate Ron no end having his ex shack up with his sister, but Ginny is undeniably straight and so is Hermione. That leaves Charlie and George, and Hermione is fairly sure she knows which one would be more up for it …

~~~~~~~

A week after formulating her cunning plan, Hermione finds that she hasn’t changed her mind. She wanted to leave herself time to calm down further and think things through. She is never one for acting rashly and having regrets. Her delay has also left her time to plan her seduction of the next Weasley on her list. Hermione is a little disturbed by the fact that she does not feel guilty for being so cold and calculating.

During her, lunch break Hermione decides to pay her new favourite Weasley a visit at work. She has been careful to dress and act as she usually does. If George suspects that something is amiss, the whole seduction will become a lot more difficult. Thankfully, the store is not particularly busy today. Fred is out the back which makes things a lot easier. Hermione is glad that she will not have to ask George out in front of his twin. Fred is far more likely to notice something is up.

“Good afternoon, Miss Granger. To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?” George said as he kissed her hand in greeting.

“Hello, George. Slow day today?” she asked with a smile.

“Well, yes, as it happens. Is it really that obvious?”

Hermione smiled and looked around the shop pointedly.

“We’re the only people in here. And you aren’t usually that quick to greet me when I come in.”

George ran one hand through his messy hair and gave Hermione a wry smile.

“I’m so bored,” he confessed, “and Fred’s out the back testing today, so I have to stay out here and do nothing.”

“Well, I’ve had a rubbish morning at work, so I thought I’d pop in and see if you fancy a drink after. I think I’m going to need one, and it looks like you are too.”

George smiled winningly.

“At last, something to look forward to. I accept. How’s the Skunk at six sound?”

“Excellent. See you then.”

Hermione smiled as she walked out of the shop. That went far better than she had anticipated. Hopefully, the rest of the plan would too.

~~~~~~~

Taking the opportunity to go home and change after work, Hermione arrived at the Skunk at    
ten past six   
. She made a habit of arriving to bars and pubs a little later than arranged as she hated going into them alone. A lot of people were surprised by this, as she always turned up early to everything else. When she arrived, George was waiting for her at a small table. On the table in front of him were two shots of Firewhisky and two bottles of Butterbeer. He stood to kiss her on the cheek and sat down again when she did.

“I wasn’t sure how strong a drink was called for,” he said by way of explanation.

“Thanks,” Hermione said.

She lifted her shot glass and George followed suit. They wordlessly clinked the glasses together and downed the burning whisky. Almost immediately after, both of them chased the Firewhisky with Butterbeer. Hermione met George’s eyes and smiled.

After drinks, dinner, more drinks, dessert, more drinks and a lot of shameless flirtation it has become increasingly obvious that neither of them is going home alone tonight. To her surprise and relief, it is George who broaches the subject first, blunt and direct as ever.

“So, is this just a revenge fuck?”

Hermione looks George in the eye. He doesn’t look too concerned at the prospect. She looks him up and down slowly and suggestively. She raises one eyebrow.

“Not quite.”

He smiles at this response. Drunkenly, Hermione wonders if she just passed some sort of test.

George takes her by the hand and leads her out of the bar. As soon as they are outside, they are kissing feverishly. Her hands are tangled in his hair, and his hands are moving frantically over her body. She breaks away from him, panting for breath.

“Come on,” he says, dragging her along behind him.

George turns swiftly into a tiny alleyway, yanking Hermione by the arm. He pushes her hard up against the wall and kisses her again. It is forceful and desperate. There is certainly no romance between these two. His hands are wandering again and he lifts her up. Hermione responds by wrapping her legs around his waist. He unzips his jeans and pushes her knickers to the side, pushing himself into her roughly. She lets out a low moan and digs her fingernails into his shoulders as he thrusts into her over and over again. He grunts with exertion and it is over fast. She is vaguely impressed that his knees don’t buckle as he comes.

He pulls out of her and they rearrange their clothing, before walking slowly back to his flat as though nothing has happened. They both know that she is going to stay the night. Neither of them knows what they will do in the morning.


End file.
